I Saw You
by SolitaireXL
Summary: Mamori and Hiruma are alone in the Tokyo Tower elevator and have a introspective conversation.


**Characters:** Hiruma/Mamori with appearances by Sena and Monta

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Eyeshield 21

**A/N:** Nothing really to add, I just really think that this act defined Hiruma for me when I first read this chapter in the manga. I think it gave me another reason to really love his character so much. He's so complex. I really hope I captured him! :)

Mamori didn't know how they ended up alone in the elevator at the Tokyo Tower, but there they were. Hiruma stood on one side with an automatic rifle, and a laptop case slung over one shoulder, and a large duffle bag carrying the rest of his weaponry over the other. He casually blew bubbles in the gum he was chewing, and stared ahead at the elevator doors as if he were staring into space.

She glanced his way a couple times, and thought to herself that she might as well have been a part of the elevator walls. She stood on the other side of the elevator carrying the box with the snow cone machine and dishes. It felt like the elevator ride was taking an eternity, and the fact that Hiruma didn't seem inclined to acknowledge her presence, or even attempt to engage in her any kind of conversation, made her uneasy. Mamori didn't like being made to feel uncomfortable. She felt as though he was doing it purposefully, because it didn't matter to him whether or not she was there.

"I saw you," she said, breaking the silence, and turning to him with a slight smirk.

"Saw what?" He didn't even glance her way as he popped his gum, and continued to stare blankly at the elevator doors.

"I saw you cheat for Yukimitsu-kun," her smile broadened as she turned fully to him. "You know, you really aren't the heartless demon everyone thinks you are." It seemed as though she was saying the words aloud more for her benefit than his. She needed to hear the verbal reassurance of his character to put her mind to ease, and allow her to relax in his presence.

He glanced her way curiously for just a second, then again focused his attention straight ahead to the elevator doors. "I have no idea what you're talking about, fucking manager. I think the heat has gone to your brain. You should eat a snow cone to cool off."

"Speaking of snow cones, that barkeeper was really nice to let us use his ice machine for the day. Did you really have to make him cry?" She decided to stare ahead too. If he wasn't even going to bother to look at her when he spoke, then why should she look at him?

"Hmph. Real fucking nice. You should have seen the way he was checking you out, the fucking perve."

"Hiruma-kun! Do you really have to be so crude?" Her blue eyes flashed suddenly. As she turned to give him a repulsed look, she was met by the intense electricity in his haunting green eyes.

"Fucking manager, do you really have to be so naïve? Nothing is free in life. Everyone and everything can be bought or sold." He said lowly as he held her gaze. Mamori felt as though all the air was being sucked out of the small cubed space and she was going to have to fight him for her last breath.

She forced herself to look down at the box she was carrying. "That's not true, I don't believe that," she said in a meek voice. She could feel his eyes still on her, and even though neither of them had moved, it seemed as though his mere presence was invading her personal space.

"If it wasn't true, then the fucking threat notebook would have no power over anyone," he grinned widely. His eyes were still on her, daring her to challenge his reasoning.

"Well if that's the case, then why put everyone through this trial? Why not buy the Christmas Bowl? Why not buy everyone with your threats? I would have thought you'd be sure to pass that Mitaku, considering he wanted to be one of your disciples." She found it in herself to become defiant again in her rant. She matched his grin with her glare, but his face slowly turned serious as he turned to look at the doors again.

"You think I want fucking kiss asses like him on my team?" he began, as Mamori eyed him attentively. Then he blew another bubble, popped it, and sucked it back in calmly before he continued to speak. "In football you pay with a different type of currency. In order to win, you can only bring your determination with you when you step on the field."

It was a simple truth, she thought, as she looked back down at the box in her hands. With that one small act, Hiruma had gained Yukimitsu's determination to add to the team's growth. That was more important to him than any lengths admiration or threats could possibly advance them. As the silence began to envelope them again, Mamori suddenly felt small. She had joined the football club out of the need to protect Sena, but for everyone else it was so much more than that. They had a dream that they were willing to pay for with just their hard work and dedication. She decided that if she was going to be a part of this club, she was going to use that same type of currency too.

"Although I don't step on the field, I will pledge my determination to the team in any way I can," she said quietly just as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. She was greeted by entire team as she stepped through the doors. Hiruma looked after her in bewilderment as he popped another bubble. He stood there for a moment, but when the doors suddenly began to close he was jolted out of his trance and stepped out amongst the group.

"Mamori-neechan, Let me take that for you," Sena said as he came forward to take the box, but then Monta butted him out of the way. "No, allow me, Mamori-neechan!" Mamori smiled uncomfortably at the adoring look she saw in Monta's eyes.

"Let her carry the fucking box, you fucking brats! Whoever makes it to the train platform last is gonna get it!" Hiruma yelled, as he chased Sena and Monta away while firing his gun at their feet.

"Hiruma-kun!" She yelled after him, almost dropping her box to give chase.

"Kekekeke! Remember what you just said, fucking manager!" He tossed back over his shoulder as he continued to chase Sena and Monta with gunfire towards the platform.


End file.
